


Iridescent

by minsyg



Series: The Lyrics [1]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Linkin Park - Freeform, Other, angst?!?!?!, false awakening, iridescent, lyrics, music fic, playin' it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsyg/pseuds/minsyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>False Awakening: The experience of waking within a dream or better known as a "double dream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

It's dark.  
Too dark. My insides are crying, "Save me". 

Alone.  
I'm utterly alone. 

I see light, wait, that's me. I'm glowing, I'm floating too. I'm holding onto something.

It looks like a cloud, a dream cloud. Peeking inside I see myself or a smaller version of me peeking into something, look another dream cloud! Through that I see the same thing. It seems endless. The sight keeps going on forever.

I break away from the trance. Looking up, dream clouds fill the background around me. The sky blows up the white heavens into stars, Angels grab a hold of me, while the explosion of lights blinds us all.

Gravity seems lonely though, its arms wrapping around me with a tight grip, before sending me on a flight to fall, to fall right into the empty space. At the speed of light, the stars and the Angels blackout from view.

Hitting nothing but air, time stops. Remembering all the sadness and frustration I let gravity take its hold on me again and I let it all go. 

Letting myself loose, I walk away and I wait on the edge of the unknown for my real self to awake.

A blinding light appears far away. Memories glow on it, fast forwarding through my entire life. It ends on someone staring into total darkness.

It's me, and I'm fading. My vision grows fuzzy, my thoughts go blank. 

I feel lighter. My skin's translucent now. 

Sleepy, I'm very sleepy.

Closing my eyes I feel like I'm falling again. I brace myself for impact, but I don't feel anything, wait. I do feel something, I feel free... 

I feel alive...

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Based on the song Iridescent by Linkin Park  
> Note 2: This fic can be found under the tags "iridescent/random" on wattpad  
> Note 3: Let me know what you think. Leave constructive criticism please!


End file.
